videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Outer Realities
"Generations Have Legends... Every Legend has a Beginning!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Outer Realities is an Anthology game and the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots. As a Chronological sequel to War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction, this new Game takes place 2 years after the Destruction of The Villain Armada and the Signing of The Multiversal Concordance. In the Outer Realities of The Multiverse, the War has officially ended and Players will now step into the shoes of a new Counterpart for Jackson Pearce on Earth-5780 as he, a lone Scavenger on the abandoned Reality, must join Clementine Everett and the United Dimensions Coalition to stop The Villain Order's plans! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2019. The game is a Crossover between Watch Dogs, The Walking Dead, Terminator, Star Wars and Call of Duty. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Vince Zampella as Pvt. West * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke Synopsis The year is 2016, and it has been 2 years since the end of the War Against the Villain Armada. With the Signing of The Multiversal Concordance between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, the War has finally ended after 5 long months of brutal, destructive Global Conflict. The Concordance has brought the Destruction of The Villain Armada, and it appears The Multiverse has once again entered a state of Peace and Freedom. However, in the 2 years since the Armada's Destruction, a new group of Villains known only as the Knights of Ren has emerged and has united the Armada's Remnants in the Unknown Realities of The Multiverse under 1 banner: The Villain Order! Now, in an Abandoned Reality known as Earth-5780, 2 Scavengers named Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and his closest friend, Rey (the main Protagonist in Star Wars: The Force Awakens) must now join a Coalition Strke Force led by Clementine Everett, a Hero Knight who fought in the War Against the Villain Armada, in order to combat the 2 new Villains: Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke! Character Bios Jackson Pearce - On the barren, desolate and abandoned Reality known as Earth-5780, Jackson Pearce (nicknamed 'Jacks' by characters such as Rey) is an 11 year old Scavenger who was abandoned by his family during the War Against the Villain Armada, and was briefly alone before meeting Rey at the age of 9 in 2014, during or perhaps after the Destruction of The Villain Armada (this version of Jacks is 2 years younger than Clementine). He has a strong attachment towards Rey, who protects him from the harshness of the destroyed Reality and has trained him in the use of Weapons. Jacks uses an old, rusty AK-12 which was used during the War, which has a shattered Red Dot Sight, loose Laser Sight and a dilapidated Grenade Launcher. Rey - Known only by her first name, Rey is the 'Leader' of a two-Scavenger team formed between her and Jacks, the young boy who she found during or after the Destruction of The Villain Armada. Affectionately giving Jackson the nickname of 'Jacks', she is an expert Sharpshooter who assists Jacks when he scavenger through the Los Angeles Ruins, which is a Ruined City covered with crashed Armada Ships. She uses a crafted Scavenger Staff (which she uses in The Force Awakens) which she uses for self-defense and even some Scavenging opportunities. Clementine Everett - As a Hero Knight who led The Hero Coalition to victory during the War Against the Villain Armada, Clementine's reputation is virtually impeccable as a true example of a Hero due to her bravery and strategic genius she employed against The Villain Armada. After she and her Squadmate, John Connor, killed Ozone during the Battle of Los Angeles, they brought about the Destruction of The Villain Armada and oversaw the Signing of The Multiversal Concordance. Clementine uses an AMR-9G Assault Rifle with an ACOG Scope, Grenade Launcher, Extened Magazine and Laser Sight. John Connor - The 13 year old Protagonist of the last Chronological game, War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction, John is Clementine's love interest and one of the two Hero Knights who killed Ozone. Plot Prologue: Jacks and Rey on Earth-5780 The game starts as several sounds are heard on a black screen, with several Coalition Soldiers are heard screaming along with sounds of explosions and bullets whisling. As the screaming intensifies, the game quickly flashes to the First-Person POV of a Coalition Soldier on the ground of the Los Angeles Ruins, as he looks around and sees dozens of dead Soldiers around him, along with several explosions and crashing Fighter Jets, VTOL Warships and other Aircraft. The Soldier then stands up and grabs an XM-53 Missile Launcher, firing at a nearby ASP-12310 Walker Tank, hitting the Tank and destroying it in a huge explosion as another Soldier yells "Come on, let's move up!!" as several Coalition Soldiers charge forward and start gunning down dozens of Armada Troops, while also destroying ARD-150 Walker Robots (resembling at AT-ST from Star Wars) and even massive Terrain Walkers (AT-ATs) with their XRE-15 Fighters, and then Armada Fighters fly in and start gunning down Coalition Soldiers and XRE-15s as the Coalition Soldiers charge forward and destroy the Armada Forces. As their Forces begin to triumph over The Villain Armada, the Ground Forces of The Hero Coalition see the Armada Flagship, Earth Destroyer, falls towards the Los Angeles Ruins along with the rest of the Armada Fleet, which is completely destroyed as the Coalition Soldiers on the ground cheer in triumph and relief as the last Terrain Walker explodes and falls into the destroyed Streets, also taking the side of a Building with it. The game then turns to black and shows the text: 'The Multiversal Concordance was signed by the Remains of The Villain Armada and the dominating Forces of The Hero Coalition within the Core Realities of The Multiverse. Nullifying the Armada's Military and Political Wings, the Coalition Government turned itself into the United Dimensions Coalition, which began to rebuild the various Realities that were destroyed by the War Against the Villain Armada'. The game then switches to 2 years later on Earth-5780, where it shows the Los Angeles Ruins which has dozens of crashed Armada Carrier Ships and even the massive Armada Flagship, Earth Destroyer. As it rains heavily across the City, a young boy runs through the Streets and into a Skyscraper, climbing up the walls and then free-running to the Roof and looking at the crashed Armada Flagship, then takes his hood off and reveals himself as Jackson Pearce. Jacks then takes out a pair of old and rusty Advanced Binoculars (all of the Technology that Jacks and Rey have is old and semi-destroyed Weapons and Equipment from the War) and then scans the Los Angeles Ship Graveyard, finding an Old Armada Carrier and moving towards it to scavenge for Weapons and Food Supplies. Jacks then climbs the side of the Flagship and walks inside, and then starts grabbing several discarded, rusty Weapons and Food Cans as he hears a clanking noise from inside the Flagship, and takes out his R1-01C Assault Rifle. However, he then walks over to the Command Bridge and aims his Rifle, but then sees Rey (a character from Star Wars: The Force Awakens adapted into the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe) taking Circuits from the Bridge, and he asks "Rey..? Why are you here? I thought you said you'd scavenge the Carrier Ship near the Hollywood Hills!" and Rey pulls a Circuit out of a Control Panel, then laughs and responds "Don't worry, Jacks. We can get there later, find the Supplies we need." as she walks out of the Ship, and then Jacks walks over to her and says "Alright, so I never got to tell you this, Rey... But I wanted to say thank you for saving me in the Battle of Los Angeles." and Rey tells him "You remember that, don't you? You were hiding under a destroyed Terrain Walker, while the huge Battle went on ahead of you. Why were you there?" and Jacks explains "I was moving across the LA Rooftops when the Armada and Coalition Fleets flew over the City, and the Battle started. I ran through hails of Bullets and Missiles, dodged crashing Fighters and Fleet Ships... And then that Terrain Walker exploded above me and I survived after it fell. Hid in there for a whole day, scared and alone... Until you found me, and took me in. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, Rey." and he holsters his R1-01C, then laughs and says "Race you to the Safehouse!" as he runs past her. Rey then laughs and shouts "Hey, get back here! Don't fall too far ahead!" as Jacks free-runs across a Rooftop and into a Building followed by Rey, and he asks "What's the matter, Rey? Getting weighed down by those Supplies?" and Rey responds humorously by saying "I can still catch up to you, shorty!" as Jacks falls from an unstable part of the Building, but Rey grabs his hand and catches him, asking "How's it hanging, Jacks?" and Jacks laughs, saying "Yeah, real funny. Just get me up!" as Rey pulls him back into the Building as the two stand there, soaked by the Rain outside.